


Lights in the Dark

by Milieu



Series: Lights: A Trilogy [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, Gen, Implied Emotional Problems, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Moving In Together, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: Companion piece to 'Preludes to Light' from Xion's point of view.





	Lights in the Dark

Xion's desire to have her room painted completely black had been vetoed, much to her disappointment, but she had to reluctantly admit that the color scheme of navy blue, silver, and gunmetal black accents was a lot less gloomy while still achieving her preferred aesthetic. She just wasn't one for bright colors; Naminé's pastel fairy garden of a room just down the hall provided a contrast that was probably going to be amusing to outsiders.

Well, guests. That was what you were supposed to call people that came into your home.

Xion hoped that soon, it would feel like a home and she wouldn't feel like an outsider.

She had her TV in one corner, easily viewed from the bed, and all of her game consoles stacked on the shelves underneath. She had her comic books by the bedside, and all of her shoes -- she had way more shoes than Naminé, stereotypes about femininity be damned -- piled haphazardly just outside the closet door. It was a lot bigger than her old room. Maybe that was why she was trying to crowd it with furniture and possessions.

There was a thud downstairs and the sound of Marluxia swearing, soon followed by Naminé calling out to him and her dainty footsteps pitter-pattering down the stairs. Xion liked Naminé, delicate and fussy as she was in comparison to Xion herself. She seemed like big sister material. Marluxia... well, Xion wasn't sure if he was dad material, but here they were.

Naminé had managed to make it fifteen years under his roof, at least, and she only seemed a little worse for wear. Most of that might not have been directly Marluxia's fault, from what Xion had managed to piece together. In a lot of ways, Marluxia seemed more of a mess than Naminé did.

Xion had to wonder between herself and her dad, which of them came off worse. Probably her. Her dad at least had it together externally. It wasn't really his fault he'd gotten a moody, rebellious teenager when he already had no idea how to handle a girl. (Then again, Xion doubted that he'd have been much better off if she had been a boy... Vexen didn't get people, in general.) He was lucky video games and the internet were there to babysit her so that she didn't go out smoking and doing graffiti, or whatever it was that really rebellious teens were supposed to be doing.

Xion wondered if Naminé had ever thought of rebelling.

Probably not, she decided. If Naminé had stopped running the household at any point between whatever had gone down with her mom ending and Vexen coming into the picture, she and Marluxia probably would have been living in an overgrown hut in the woods instead of the rather posh apartment they'd been renting before this move.

It made her wonder, though. Did Naminé have a lot of dreams and desires of her own? It seemed like she'd spent most of her life trying to hold things together long before anyone expected her to have to take on such a role.

Xion and her dad didn't understand each other most of the time, and it was frustrating, but she couldn't imagine having to look after him as much as he did her. That was far too equal and reciprocal a parent-child relationship for her to handle.

When she really thought about it, Xion guessed that everyone she was now living with was mostly a mystery.

Mysteries were made for solving, at least. She'd unpack all her baggage, literal and metaphorical, and then she could get started on unraveling the intricacies of her family.

When she thought about it like that, it was a little bit exciting.


End file.
